Theirs
by RQK
Summary: A little experiment, made in under a few hours. What would their married life be like? How I think the married life scene from Up would play out in the WallE universe. A parody of sorts. Oneshot


Theirs

Married! At last! After many months of preparation, they were finally married. They embraced each other, sharing a spark kiss as the crowd around them went wild.

While it was usually Eve that carried Wall•E around, this time it was the other way around. Her gravity drive de-active, she simply went limp in his arms while he carried her to their new home, which was still under construction.

They began to work, not even stopping to take off their wear (a bow-tie for Wall•E, and a veil for Eve). They sawed boards and nailed in doors.  
Sometime later they put the last pieces of furniture in place, and they shared a happy glance at each other.

Then they went outside and placed a mailbox, and Wall•E could only watch as she did their names on the side. When he realized he had laid his painted hand on it, he lifted it up in a hurry. It was too late; it had already left an impression on the surface. Smiling, Eve simply took her painted hand and put it right underneath his.

They were done, and they looked at the picture of the design and compared it to the actual house. It looked picture perfect.

They celebrated by having a picnic. They went to a hill in town and Wall•E's hydraulics had overheated before they reached the top. He rested for a moment at the bottom of the hill.

They spent the time laying there and watching the clouds. Eve pointed out one that looked like a turtle, which granted was something that could not have happened seven-hundred years ago. Wall•E simply closed his eyes in bliss.

Days afterwards they both decided to get jobs. It was both at the same place, the Axiom museum, the place that detailed from BnL to their adventure. Eve became a tour guide there, and Wall•E became a vendor. They loved their jobs, but not as much as they loved each other.

When they had free time at home, they would do many things. For one, they read books, side by side. One time Wall•E put his hand out, and without a glance Eve took it.

And sometimes they went outside too. They went on another picnic, and cloud watched again. Eve pointed out one that looked like a winged pig. Then Wall•E saw one that looked like a baby. With excitement, Eve imagined a whole sky full of babies. Wall•E smiled.

They sent in a set of blue prints to a company that made new robots, the only one around. They then set to work on modeling a nursery.

They were both devastated. They arrived to find the company had gone bankrupt, and would never produce another robot. They would not be able to have a child.

Eve hovered outside their house, heartbroken. Wall•E watched her through the window with a sad expression on his face. He went outside and faced her, and he was met with a sad look. He showed Eve a picture of a tree. The Tree. They should go see it, he thought.

So they went inside and redecorated to reflect their new goal. They would go see the tree. They painted a picture of it in the living room.

However, they would need quite a bit of money to see it, as it was currently separate from the museum, and it was an immensely popular attraction. Eve placed a jar out in the living room and placed a quarter into it. She then promised she would to so with all the change she made. Wall•E did the same.

The days went by, and slowly the jar was filled with countless dimes, nickels, and quarters.

But then, something happened. Their mailbox was broken when it was hit with a baseball bat. A bit reluctantly, they broke the jar and bought a new one. They went to the trouble to make it look the exact same way it did before.

Then, when the jar had almost refilled, Wall•E took a nasty fall, and had to be fixed. Again, the jar was broken.

As luck would have it, disaster struck when the jar was full. A tree fell during a storm onto their house, damaging their roof. They paid to fix that too.

They still worked. Each day before they left, Eve had to stop him to fix his bow-tie. This continued for a very long time. It went on for years, even when Eve had become somewhat rusted herself.

They worked, still loving their jobs. They would come home and dance with each other. The jar would sit on the shelf, long forgotten.

They still had duties around the home to attend to, like washing windows, He washed and inside and she washed the outside of the same window. They were both done at the same time, and when the washcloths were pulled away to reveal the other's face, they both smiled.

Later, Wall•E vacuumed the shelf, and came across a picture of Eve. He pulled it off and examined it. Then he looked over at the real robot, and frowned to himself. He remembered the promise he had made about seeing the tree. Then he smiled, he could do this now!

So he went to the ticket office and purchased tickets to see the tree for them, a good seven days from then.

He then took her to a picnic, and was the first one up the hill. He turned to see his Eve struggling, her gravity generator seeming to falter. It wavered once, which concerned Wall•E. Then her gravity system gave out entirely, and he quickly rushed to her side.

She wound up in a repair ward. She was looking at a picture of the tree. It turned out she had long ago contracted a virus, and it was too late to stop it. Had she received as frequent check-ups as Wall•E had (because he was in constant need of repair), it would have been detected much sooner.

She was informed of his presence when one of his wares; a balloon, came floating over, knocking into the picture. Wall•E came to her side and held her hand.

Eve pushed the picture to Wall•E, as if asking him to take it. She reached up and touched his face, and he reached up to the hand.

He leaned in close and gave a spark-kiss. It was the last thing they ever shared.

A week later, he sat. The hall was well empty of people, but the funeral had not ended for him.

A long time afterward, Wall•E finally returned home, alone again.


End file.
